listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween
Halloween is a series of slasher films. It features Michael Myers stalking and killing people, while surviving injuries that would have been fatal to anyone else. Halloween #Judith Myers - Stabbed by Michael with a kitchen knife. #Truck driver - Killed offscreen by Michael. #Dog - Killed and eaten offscreen by Michael. #Lester the dog - Stabbed by Michael. #Annie Brackett - Throat slit by Michael. #Bob Simms - Knifed by Michael. #Lynda van der Klok - Strangled by Michael with a telephone cord Halloween II #Alice - Stabbed through the neck by Michael #Bennett Tramer - Hit by a police car and smashed against a truck, which exploded burning him to death, as he was running around drunk and was dressed like Michael Myers with a similar mask. Only after examining his dental records did they realize it wasn't Michael. #Mr. Garret - Stabbed in the head by Michael with a hammer claw #Bud - Strangled by Michael with a cordlike instrument #Karen - Drowned by Michael in a tub of boiling water. #Dr. Mixter - Stabbed in the eye by Michael with a needle #Janet - Stabbed in the temple by Michael, and air injected into her skull #Mrs. Alves - Stabbed by Michael with a needle, then pipe stuck into her arm to drain the blood from it #Jill - Stabbed in the back by Michael with a scalpel #The Marshall - Throat slit by Michael with a scalpel From here, the series splits into two timelines: One has movies 4, 5, and 6, and the other has H20 and Resurrection. Halloween III: Season of the Witch is its own continuity and involves a mad scientist and witchcraft, and Michael does not appear except for a commercial shown on a TV screen, indicating that the Halloween movie (rather than events and characters) exists as a movie in Halloween III. Halloween III Season of the Witch # Silver Shamrock Henchman - Crushed between 2 cars by Harry Grimbridge # Harry Grimbridge - Eyes gouged out/head crushed by Silver Shamrock Henchman # Silver Shamrock Henchman - Lit on car/car exploded by Himself # Starker - Head ripped off by Sliver Shamrock Henchman # Marge Guttman - Blasted in face by laser # Grandma Androids - Shook head falls off by Dr Daniel Challis # Silver Shamrock Henchman - Innards ripped out by Dr Daniel Challis # Buddy Kupfer Jr - Head transformed into snakes/insects by Silver Shamrock mask by Conal Cochran # Betty Kupfer - Swarmed by insects/snakes by Conal Cochran # Buddy Kupfer - Swarmed by insects/snakes by Conal Cochran # Coroner Teddy - Drilled in head by Silver Shamrock Henchman # 1 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # 2 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # 3 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # 4 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # 5 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # 6 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # 7 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # 8 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # 9 Silver Shamrock Henchman - Blasted repeatedly several lasers by Dr Daniel Challis # Conal Cochran - Disintegrated by Stonehenge # Ellie Grimbridge - Unknown by Conal Cochran. Silver Shamrock Henchmen # Ellie Grimbridge Androids - Decapitated with tire iron by Dr Daniel Challis # Willie Challis - Swarmed by insects/snakes by Conal Cochran # Bella Challis - Swarmed by insects/snakes by Conal Cochran # Linda Challis - Swarmed by insects/snakes by Conal Cochran Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers #Atendant Black - Stabbed in the forehead by Michael using his thumb #Attendant Evans - Killed when Michael caused the ambulance to crash #Ambulance Driver 1 - Killed when Michael caused the ambulance to crash #Ambulance Driver 2 - Killed when Michael caused the ambulance to crash #Mechanic - Stabbed by Michael with a pry rod #Waitress - Presumably strangled by Michael #Sundae the dog - Killed offscreen by Michael. It is implied by Dr. Loomis that Michael kills dogs to eat them. #Bucky - Electrocuted by Michael with a transformer #Cop 1 - Ripped to pieces offscreen by Michael #Cop 2 - Ripped to pieces offscreen by Michael #Deputy Pierce - Ripped to pieces offscreen by Michael #Ted Hallister - Shot by Earl, Unger, Al, and Orrin, believing him to be Michael #Deputy Logan - Ripped to pieces offscreen by Michael #Kelly Meeker - Stabbed by Michael with a shotgun #Brady - Head crushed by Michael #Orrin Gateway - Knifed in the back by Michael and thrown out of a moving truck #Al Gateway - Knifed in the stomach by Michael and thrown out of a moving truck #Unger - Thrown off a moving truck by Michael #Earl Ford - Face torn and neck broken by Michael #Darlene Carruthers - Stabbed by Jamie Lloyd with her scissors Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers #Hermit: Neck broken, and beaten to death by Michael #Rachel Carruthers - Stabbed in the chest by Michael with a pair of scissors #Max the dog - Killed offscreen by Michael #Mikey - Stabbed in the face by Michael with a forklike instrument #Spitz - Stabbed in the back by Michael with a pitchfork #Samantha - Slashed by Michael with a scythe #Deputy Nick - Killed offscreen by Michael with a pitchfork #Deputy Tom - Killed offscreen by Michael with a pitchfork #Nurse Patsy - Killed offscreen by Michael #Dr. Hart - Killed offscreen by Michael #Tina Williams - Stabbed in the chest by Michael #Officer Eddy - Beaten to death by Michael #Officer Charlie - Hung on a rope outside a window by Michael #Sheriff Ben Meeker - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn #Cop 1 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn #Cop 2 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn #Cop 3 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn #Cop 4 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn #Cop 5 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn #Cop 6 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn #Cop 7 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn #Deputy Tony - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers #Mary - Head impaled on a spike by Michael #Truck owner - Neck broken by Michael #Jamie Lloyd - Impaled on a corn thresher by Michael, and was killed after he turned it on #Debra Strode - Killed by Michael with an axe #John Strode - Electrocuted against a console by Michael, causing his head to explode #Barry Simms - Stabbed by Michael #Tim Strode - Throat slit by Michael #Beth - Stabbed multiple times by Michael #Smith's Grove patient - Stabbed in the stomach offscreen by Michael #Cult Nurse - Slashed by Michael with a machete #Cult Doctor 1 - Killed by Michael with a machete #Cult Doctor 2 - Killed by Michael with a machete #Cult Doctor 3 - Killed by Michael with a machete #Cult Doctor 4 - Killed by Michael with a machete #Cult Doctor 5 - Killed by Michael with a machete #Cult Doctor 6 - Killed by Michael with a machete #Dr. Bonham - Killed by Michael with a machete #Dawn Thompson - Killed offscreen by Michael with a machete #Mrs. Blankenship - Killed offscreen by Michael with a machete. Debatable, as it is unknown whether she was there, however, it is likely that she, as a member of the Thorn Cult, would want to witness Michael's final sacrifice (which would be the baby Stephen) #Dr. Terence Wynn - Killed offscreen by Michael with a machete. Debatable, as his death was never shown onscreen. It has been speculated that he escaped, but some sources report that he was decapitated. His offscreen death was likely a means of making it possible to retcon in the case of his return in a sequel, but no sequel to this film was ever made, the next film being an alternate sequel to Halloween II. #Cult Doctor 7 - Face smashed against bars by Michael #Dr. Sam Loomis - Killed offscreen by Michael. Debatable; all we hear is his scream, but it could also be because he saw that Michael was gone, although the sound of a knife is heard as well. Halloween H20: 20 Years Later This film is an alternate sequel to Halloween II, in which Halloween 4, 5, and 6 never took place. Halloween: Resurrection is a sequel to this film. # Jimmy Howell - Ice skate in face by Michael # Tony Allegre - Knifed in back by Michael # Marion Whittington - Throat slit with kitchen knife by Michael # Charles Deveraux - Throat slit with corkscrew by Michael # Sarah Wainthrope - Knifed in leg, leg crushed by dropped dumpwaiter, back knifed 4 times, hung by light fixture by Michael # Will Brennan - Knifed in back through stomach by Michael # Paramedic - Larynx crushed, crushed between van/tree, beheaded with axe by Laurie Strode Halloween: Resurrection Michael never really dies in any of the films. The filmmakers said he burned to death in Halloween II, but were forced to change their minds after the reception of Halloween III. His final fate is hinted at by Dr. Loomis in Halloween 5, however, as he said that the rage would destroy Michael too. This is even depicted in a fan film by Chris .R. Notarile, entitled "The Last Halloween", set when Michael is 60, where he is killed from the rage inside him after hearing a voice representing his conscience and resembling Dr. Loomis; as Tom Kane, the voice actor for Dr. Loomis in Halloween H20, does this voice, this makes it more credible than other fan films. It is described as a way to end the series, which seems to have died after the remake series began. # Franklin Munroe - Beheaded with kitchen knife by Michael # Willie Haines - Throat slit with kitchen knife by Michael # Laurie Strode - Knifed in back, pushed off rooftop by Michael # Charley Albans - Throat impaled with tripod leg by Michael # Bill Woodlake - Stabbed in head by Michael # Donna Chang - Impaled through back by metal spike by Michael # Jenna Danzig - Beheaded with kitchen knife by Michael # Jim Morgan - Head crushed by Michael # Rudy Grimes - Pinned to door with 3 kitchen knives through chest by Michael # Nora Winston - Hung by cable by Michael # Nurse - Killed by Michael Halloween (2007) # Mr. Myers - Is dead before the events of the film. # Elvis (Rat) - Sliced (off-screen) by Michael. # Wesley Rhoades - Beaten 10 times and bashed 4 times with a tree branch Michael. # Ronnie White - Throat slit and chest knifed repeatedly by Michael. # Steve Haley - Head bashed 11 times with baseball bat by Michael. # Judith Myers - Knifed in stomach, then knifed in back 4 times and 12 more times by Michael. # Nurse Wynn - Throat stabbed with a fork by Michael. # Deborah Myers - Suicide (off-screen) with a gun. # Jack Kendall - Head bashed against the wall, then thrown into the desk by Michael. (Unrated Version) # Noel Kluggs - Thrown 3 times, then head bashed against the wall by Michael. (Unrated Version) # Zach Garrett - Head bludgeoned with chains by Michael. (Theatrical Version) # Larry Redgrave - Head bashed 7 times against the wall by Michael. (Theatrical Version) # Stan Payne - Accidentally shot by Patty Frost, caused by Michael. (Theatrical Version) # Patty Frost - Throat ripped off by Michael. (Theatrical Version) # Gloria - Tortured (off-screen) by Michael, and died from her injuries (on-screen). # Ismael Cruz - Head shoved 3 times in the sink, then smashed in the head with a TV by Michael. # Joe Grizzly - Slammed 14 times against the bathroom stall, then knifed in the stomach twice by Michael. # Caretaker - Killed by Michael. (Deleted Scene) # Bob Simms - Pinned to the wall with a kitchen knife through chest by Michael. # Lynda Van Der Klok - Strangled by Michael. # Mason Strode - Forehead sliced with a kitchen knife by Michael. # Cynthia Strode - Slammed into the glass table, then head pulled back and neck snapped by Michael. (Theatrical Version) Knifed and throat slit. (Unrated Version) # Paul Freedman - Knifed in the stomach by Michael. # Officer Lowery - Knifed in the back by Michael. # Deputy Charles - Knifed 3 times in the chest by Michael. Halloween II (2009) # Coroner Alan Hooks - Died in the ambulance crash after hitting a cow crossing the road by accident. # Coroner Gary Scott - Suffered severe injures in the ambulance crash, decapitated with a glass shard by Michael. # Nurse Octavia Daniels - Nose and lip slashed (off-screen), and knifed in the back 10 times, then the head once (on-screen) by Michael. # Nurse - Killed (off-screen) by Michael. # Multiple Hospital Staff Patients - Killed (off-screen) by Michael. # Buddy - Stabbed in the back from behind with an axe by Michael. # Floyd - Knifed in the stomach, then chest impaled on the antlers on the truck Michael. # Sherman Benny - Eyes slashed, and chest knifed 5 times by Michael. # Jazlean Benny - Knifed 5 times in chest by Michael. # Ivan (Dog) - Tortured and eaten by Michael. # Howard Boggs - Chokeslam, then face bashed and stomped 5 times by Michael. # Lou Martini - Arm broken, then head bashed against the wall by Michael. # Misty Dawn - Head bashed 11 times against the mirror by Michael. # Beer Man - throat slits by Michael. (Deleted Scene) # Wolfie - Knifed in the back by Michael. # Harley David - Strangled in the van by Michael. # Deputy Andy Neale - Neck snapped by Michael. # Annie Brackett - Smashed in the walls, and Knifed twice, then beaten (off-screen) by Michael. # Mya Rockwell - Knifed 4 times in the stomach by Michael. # Becks - Thrown through the car windshield. # Dr. Samuel Loomis - Slashed 6 times, then knifed in the chest and the face 11 times by Michael. (Theatrical Version) Knifed in the stomach by Michael. (Unrated Version) # Michael Myers - Shot twice in the chest by Sheriff Lee Brackett and one of his police crew, and impaled on the farm equipment, then knifed 9 times in the chest and face once by Laurie Strode/Angel Myers. (Theatrical Version) Shot repeatedly by the Police. (Unrated Version) # Laurie Strode/Angel Myers - Shot repeatedly by the Police. (Unrated Version) Category:Film series Category:Horror films